The invention relates to a barrier element for bounding a carriageway, comprising a guide element extending along a longitudinal axis, which guide element transversely to the longitudinal axis has on the underside a foot part, which on the first end of the guide element is provided with a base plate, which base plate is provided with parts of a tenon and mortise connecting system as the first connecting means for connecting the barrier element to a second barrier element, which is provided with parts of a tenon and mortise system as the second connecting means, which interact with the first connecting means. Such a barrier element is known from Dutch Patent Application 1006481.
In the case of the known barrier element tenons can be fitted on the base plate as the first connecting means, which can be connected to a base plate provided with mortises so as to form a joint, which base plate forms the second connecting means in a second barrier element which can be connected to the first barrier element. Of course, other combinations and configurations of tenons and mortises are conceivable, as is known from Patent Application 1006481. For the sake of completeness, the full content of this application is deemed by this reference to it to be incorporated in the present description.
It is also known from the abovementioned application to pre-connect several, for example two, barrier elements to form an assembly, in which case use is made of a different connecting system comprising connecting plates and mounting bolts.
It is desirable, after a barrier element or an assembly of barrier elements has been placed on a road surface, to fix said barrier element or assembly of barrier elements relative to the road surface, in order to prevent slipping or tilting if a road vehicle crashes against the barrier element(s).